15 Minutes in the Closet
by genericdairy
Summary: Whatever happens in the closet doesn't means it'll stay in the closet.


**Disclaimer: **All digimon characters used in this story do not belong to me! Remember that? Good, glad you did.

Making my first fic here, gonna see how it works out.

…such reason as to why this story happened will stay in my slightly [as in horribly] perverted mind.

* * *

**15 Minutes in the Closet**

"Tohma…I feel like that isn't your leg that's touching me."

"That's because that _isn't_ my leg, Masaru," the blond said while shifting.

_Bump.  
_

_Bump.  
_

The brunet teenager frowned. "What's that you tell me again? Something about needing self control…I think that's what you tell me."

"Bending over isn't really going to help—"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, _Tonma_! Now back off a bit!"

The genius scoffed and reluctantly did as told.

"Ok, Tohma, I want you to ram into me as hard as you can…"

Tohma snickered.

"What's so funny?!"

"Oh…_nothing_. Could you maybe repeat that statement?"

"Damnit, RAM INTO ME HARD IS WHAT I SAID!"

Tohma grabbed the brunet but stopped. "Why don't you just stick something in the hole instead? You're closer!"

_Bump._

_Bump._

_Bump._

The brunet frowned. "Why should I do it myself? That's what _you're_ for!"

"Fine, if you so desperately want to make that choice…"

_BUMP!_

"Tohma, what was that?" Masaru asked with a displeased look on his face.

"Oww, I hit my damn head, that's what that was!"

"Well, that's what you get for missing! Work on your aim!"

"It's dark and I can barely see…how am I supposed to know where to aim?!" The blond snapped at his brunet companion.

_Bump._

_Bump._

_Bu-bump._

"You know you're not doing a very good job at this right?" Masaru said with a dry tone. "Y'know…_kinda like your aim_?"

The Austrian snapped, "How about YOU then? Can you do any better than I can?"

_Scr-uhhh!_

_Bump._

_Bump._

_THUD!_

"Fuck, Tohma! That was my nipple!"

The blond snickered again and nearly broke into a laugh.

"You can't be laughing while we're trying to do this, pal!" the DATS officer yelled at the blond. Tohma sheepishly grinned as he grabbed the brunet again after just letting him go for a second.

"Well, SORRY, you so-called street fighter. You've already said you've done this before, so I'd appreciate it if a little advice would help us out here."

"Well, first off, don't let me go," the brunet said as he scooted backwards against his blond companion.

"Are you trying to avoid the mess on the floor, Masaru?" the Austrian asked with a stupid smile plastered on his face. "I believe I'm enjoying this even more now. After all, you _did_ make the mess."

_Scr-uhhhhhhhhhh._

_THUD!_

_Cre-e-e-e-ak._

_Bump._

"Come on…come on! Tohma, would you hurry up and ram me again! This isn't working well!" the brunet grabbed backwards and latched onto an object. He felt as though no word could describe the object he was holding…except one word: phallic.

Not to mention it felt warm and sticky.

"Tohma, I swear…and you tell me I have no self control…"

"At least when I make my messes I clean them up!" He shifted once more, trying to separate himself from the other teenager.

_BUMP!_

_CRASH!_

"Damnit, Tohma, maybe that wouldn't have happened if you didn't keep bumping into the shelf! God, you're just absolutely horrible when it comes to this, aren't you!"

"_Fine_, then. I'm finished."

"Already? That was kinda disappointing…hey, where are you anyways?"

_Clank._

_Skid!_

_THUD!_

"Tohma, god! That was my leg!"

"Well maybe if you told me that the mess was bigger than expected—"

"Genius, you're supposed to know everything," the brunet said as he grabbed for something else. The object was round, and it felt a little cool to the touch. "Hey, Tohma, you did move on me right…'cause you aren't back there anymore…"

Masaru sighed when he heard no response. He felt around the cool object even more and ran across another feeling of stickiness and warmth. "Alright, Tohma, seriously, what the hell's with you making moves like that? Don't you know that some surprises are bad?"

"…Not if you take proper precautions," was what the blond finally said after a long moment of silence. "Now, move so I can get to the other end of you."

"What? So you can make an even bigger mess of yourself? **Hell no.**"

_Tap, tap._

_Shuffle._

_Skid!_

_THUD!_

"Ow, fuck! That was my other leg you're on, Tohma! Let me know when you're going to do these damn things for Pete's sake!"

Masaru could hear the blond scramble back to his feet and get behind him once more. The brunet said, "Ok, since you're back again, we'll try it again…try ramming me again."

"Fine…fine…"

_UNRF._

"Uhh…Masaru I think I'm stuck."

"Oh, come ON…are you serious? First you—"

A knock was heard. Then a voice followed. "Uhh, guys, what exactly are you doing in there? And what's with all these loud noises I've been hearing?" Chances were this voice belonged to that of the redhead DATS officer, Yoshino.

"We're fine, Yoshino! Just kinda stuck in a sticky situation at the moment," Tohma spoke up.

_UNRF!_

"Tohma, I swear if you move another inch I'm going to have to shove my f—"

"Masaru, quit moving so I can pull myself out."

There was another knock on the door. The voice spoke up again. "Don't you guys know that the doorknob's messed up and that the roof leaks in this closet? Not to mention there are some pretty unsteady shelves in there too?"

The redhead opened the door and the two sweaty teens fell out. She crossed her arms as she looked at them. Masaru looked up at her and sheepishly grinned. "Hey there…Yoshino…I hope you know we almost had this thing figured out! Isn't that right, Tohma?"

The blond only looked at Masaru while breathing heavily.

"Well…it's not like we _did_ anything, Yoshino," the brunet said while flailing around his arms and blushing a deep shade of red. "I mean, it's not like we made a _big_ mess or anything!"

The redhead looked in the closet and saw the damage that had been done. The shelves were all broken, the floor was wet with white paint that was from a leaking paint bucket, and a broom laid on top of the blond Austrian covered with white paint.

"Honestly, Masaru…" Tohma said as he slowly got up. "You tell me _I_ have no self control when all your rambunctious bucking and whatnot. Just shove me into a few shelves and get me stuck, why don't you?"

The brunet suddenly got up and shoved Tohma back into the closet. Tohma fell on the broken shelves and once again found himself stuck.

"Masaru, I was being sarcastic!"

"Well that was payback for touching me with something that you told me _wasn't_ your leg!"

Tohma dully looks at the broom on the floor. The brunet dusts himself off and said, "I mean honestly, all this happened within a matter of an hour and a half."

Yoshino spoke up. "Actually, it was only 15 minutes."

Masaru frowned as Yoshino began walking by. "I knew that! I was just testing you to see if you knew!"

The redhead laughed briefly before heading back to the control room. The brunet looked at Yoshino funny, then asked, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, just remembered something you said to Tohma."

"You have something to say about that?"

"I'm sure your aim is just as bad as Tohma's."

* * *

So many innuendos I'm surprised my own mind capacity can hold...

Though I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
